Big Fish Bowl Dot Net
by OnMySleeve
Summary: All it takes is a few pixelated words to be read to start a mess, a friendship, everything. The Big Fish Bowl is the new thing at SPH. And rumors, gossip, etc. seems to be circulating around the FishBowl. Clevin. Twoken. Crenny. Writen by Two. ;


December 20th, 2001

Topic Title: Geeeeeez! (Edit)

(Delete Topic)

Hey guys, its been awhile since I blogged or posted in the forums on here (Smiles, waving). This is-of course 'TehBigC'. Who else would it be? Anyways.I just wanted to do a brief summary of my life since everything went down a few months ago. And so far there is pretty much nothing of interest. Craig is still a douche, Tweek is still a spazz. Token is still as black as ever. And I don't pay much attention to anyone outside of our group. There is Kevin, but hes more of a school associate and thats all.

There is a party on new years and I am hoping to get some ass from Bebe Stevens. Maybe this will spice things up.

Also, I couldn't help but notice Craig exchange glances with a certain blond haired, poverty stricken boy. We all know hes gay. But c'mon. Kenny? But then agaaaain. Kenny was checking out his ass. (Snickers) My bestfriend is going to fall in love by the end of the year.

But where does that leave me?

Comments

(Click to Leave One)

TestyxBurgerxX

December 20th, 2001

12:01 PM

Jeez, Clyde. You do realize that if Craig or Kenny see this they're going to beat your ass to the ground right? (Smiles lightly) Kevin has FishBowl now too, ya'know! And I doubt your going to get anything from Bebe, shes not a whore.

BrimsXBabyXx

December 23, 2001

10:21 PM

Wow, Clyde. I can't believe you're going after Bebe Stevens again. I didn't think she'd want you again, no offence. Then again, she did date you a while back. And as for your other friends, I didn't think you still talked to them. Oh well.

MintBerryCrunchx3

December 20th, 2001

2:00 PM

Oh wow.. You and Bebe? Craig and Kenny? This sounds like a matchmaking job for MINT BERRY CRUNCH. : )

StaneyMarsheyxD  
Secember 20th, 2001  
5:00 PM  
Woah dude. Bebe going for you? Craig going for Kenny? Whats next, Kyle going for me? *whispers* One can only wish. =-O .

December 20th 2001  
12:01 AM  
Your not getting anything from me. Grow up Clyde. (Pulls a Craig and raises her middle finger)

BroflovskiLovinxX3  
December 21, 2001  
7:37 PM  
Bebe seems pretty pissed Clyde. I wouldn't test her. *opens big eyes* I can't understand why Kenny and Craig are gonna be together, And Kevin needs to be more cool and Brimmy needs to express himself. *glares* Anyways, I wouldn't fuck with bebe.

FxCker  
December 21, 2001  
8:00 PM  
Your ass is dead, Clyde. And Kenny didn't check out my ass….I just had something on it. (Flicks off) And Stan. Grow some balls and ask Kyle out already.

* * *

December 21st, 2001  
Topic Title: Umm... (Edit)  
(Delete Topic)

Errrm...Hello? This is Kevin Stoley. I've never actually BEEN on any of these sites before, so I need some time to get used to this. Um...yeah? I'm not sure what to write? Well, here goes nothing. I am Chinese born in America. I don't look it, but I am. Um... I focus mainly on school work and grades. I hope to get into Harvard. I don't talk a lot, but I do like to try making friends. I play video games and computer games. I am a computer geek you could say. I am also the towns GREATEST...*chuckels and mumbles* Star Wars Fanatic.

How I found this website you might ask? Well, its the talk of the school. No one can shut up about it, so I wanted to see whats so great about it. I'm not much of a party animal, but I AM one hell of a gamer.

Please try to get to know me, I need this site to get my spirits up and help me make new friends.

-Kevin Stoley.

TweekersBells  
December 21th, 2001  
2:00 PM  
O-Oh Jesus! Well...I'm certainly happy to have you here, lunch buddy! Now all we gotta do is get Token on here. smh. smh. u_u

FxCker  
December 21th, 2001  
3:30 PM  
Wow dude. A book worm on The Fish Bowl. Never thought I'd see the day. *flips off* Maybe we coulde get to know eachother-**Book Worm**. Thats what I'm gonna call you, Book Worm. *Puts on evil smirk and flips off* *Laughs*

TheBigC

December 21st, 2001

7:00 PM

Kevvvv, my main man. Whats up? Hey, im me sometime. My aim screenname is the same dude.

* * *

Hey guys, this is written by two people. One of the two doesn't have an account on here, I believe. Our names are Naomi and Erica. : ) I write Clyde and she writes Kevin….^ ^ Hope you enjoy this blog story. The Big Fish Bowl is a fictional website. Whether there is an actual website like that I do not know. I actually based it off a book I read in 7th or 8th grade. : ) Brimy is actually a character that non really knows too much about. But we both love him...As well as lockie. Who will be introduced later.

Kenny doesn't show up much cuz hes too poor. x3


End file.
